


I hate

by SirGhirahim



Series: Transformers Animated Short Stories [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hate, Passive-aggression, Rants, Violent Thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Even hero's have bad thoughts.





	I hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

I hate Sentinel Prime, my former best friend and comrade. That fragger blamed me for everything that had happened on Archa seven. How could he? How I'd love to break his denta with the blunt end of my axe, when he gives that arrogant smirk of his.

I hate Ultra Magnus, my former commander. He should have known Sentinel Prime was lying, but he didn't seem to care. Why? Oh I see...Just looking for someone to blame, right? RIGHT!? That old rust bucket needs to have his processor examined.

I hate the High Council, if it can be called that. High Incompetent Bureaucrats more like it. They didn't care about what I had to say, they didn't want to care, they just wanted to get the trail over and done with so they could get back to their cushy lives. So I gave them what they wanted, I confessed, so they could move on.    

This job, oh how I hate this job. This lousy, thankless, boring, below average job of Space Bridge Repair. Everyday was the same thing. Wake up, break rocks, fix the bridge, go back to the ship and repeat. And things would go a lot smoother if it wasn't for the lousy team he had been assigned to.

I hate them. This so called team. Bumblebee loud, annoying, obnoxious. Bulkhead a dumb and clumsy lummox. Ratchet broody, rude, cynical and bitter. And things didn't get better when we found the cyber ninja Prowl. Prowl the anti-social, better than you, know it all.

I hate it...I hate it all! My life! All of them! Everything...Everything should just disappear and leave me alone.


End file.
